


I'm Home, Sunshine

by Mxxnlightings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Recall, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnlightings/pseuds/Mxxnlightings
Summary: For R76 SS 2019!!First time joining the event and decided to try out something new with it! Hope ya all enjoy \(>w<)/Tried my best to hit all the prompts as best as I can with this smol idea <3
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	I'm Home, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOfSpades22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpades22/gifts).



  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Poke * * Poke * your heartstrings


End file.
